The End
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: Juliett is normal right? Wrong. Her father is Voldemort, but in her mother's last attempts to hide her, she lives with the Weasleys. Now she is going into Hogwarts, helping the boy that her father almost killed. Unknown to her is the danger she is in because of her family, so now she must hide that mark that brands her skin. This is The End.
1. Prologue

**EmberRose: NEW STORY! I'm going to finish the prequel soon, so check it out if you are a person that reads these things.**

**Alice: Yup. You should update that story soon. People are gonna hunt you down.**

**EmberRose: Yeaaahh...I'll work on that. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Forgetting me? **

**EmberRose: Oh, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Harry Potter.**

Many years ago, there was a innocent, Slytherin girl named June Welsh. In her 6th year, she caught the eye of the mysterious Tom Riddle, and in a series of events, she eventually became a Horcrux. She has a dark past though. Her mother was killed by Grindelwald, and she has a secret that has been carried down her family for years. A simple necklace with what looks like fire dances inside of the family heirloom that June acquired right before her mother died. This crystal lets the wearer to have the power to control animals, and only a descendant of Tabitha Welsh can use this power. Well, it turns out, when Tom Riddle becomes your eventual husband, it is extremely hard to keep things like that a secret. When he finds out, he plans to use June as a pawn in his plan to become Lord Voldemort. He finds out years after they graduated school, so June doesn't have the protection of Dumbledore anymore.

She is with child, and runs away from her dark lover, hoping and praying that he won't find her and her unborn child. Voldemort does everything he can to get June back, for multiple reasons. Firstly, the power she possesses, secondly, she is his Horcrux, and must be protected at all times in his mind. And then there is the matter with the child. He wants to train his heir right away, and brand him/her with the Dark Mark. And the final reason, one that he would never admit to anyone, is that he truly loved his wife. Seeking refuge, June goes to her best friend, Azalea Potter's, now Black's, house, hoping that her basically sister and her husband could protect her and her child. They managed to stay safe for long enough for June to have her child there.

But something went wrong.

A scream pieced the room, making the petite blond beside the bed flinch.

"It's going to be okay, June." Azalea Potter soothed, running a cold cloth over the poor girls head. "We'll get through this."

"It hurts." June moaned, her caramel brown ringlets sticking to her forehead from the sweat. Her silver grey eyes squeezed shut for a moment, and breathed in, then out deeply.

"We could try a spell." Azalea suggested desperately.

"No." June gasped, coughing for a moment. "I don't want to hurt the baby."

"How is she?" Thomas Black asked, coming into the bedroom.

"'She' is in pain." June snapped, then smiled weakly at him. "But thanks anyway."

"No problem." Thomas responded, grinning at the girl. He then eyed her bulging stomach wearily.

"Its not going to eat you or anything." Azalea sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's a baby. You know that's what I looked like when I was pregnant."

"That reminds me." Thomas suddenly said, snapping his fingers. "We need to go see your brother's kids, James and Lily soon. Harry is going to be a month old soon."

"A grandson." Azalea breathed, shaking her head. "They're only in their forties! He's making them old at a young age."

"And this is only my first child." June said, snorting. "They work fast."

"Well he isn't as busy." Azalea pointed out, smiling.

"Yeah, mine is always busy making up weird names to call himself, and attempting to take over the wizarding world." June laughed, then winced when the baby kicked. Her mood suddenly got serious. "Will you take care of him or her?"

"You will be the one taking care of it." Azalea said firmly, gripping her best friend's arm tightly. "You will."

"Just incase, if its a girl, Juliett, because I love Shakespeare, and if it's a boy, Max. No reason, I just like that name." June informed them, rubbing her belly. "Thanks for doing all this by the way. I just hope your not in too much danger."

"Danger?" Azalea giggled. "You relies your talking to two Aurors?"

"Just try not to die or anything." She sighed, shaking her head. Suddenly, she froze and let out a blood curling scream. The baby was coming

"Keep her calm." Azalea roared at her husband. He nodded and ran to June's side and started to mutter soothing words and brush her hair gently.

"Shh." He murmured, looking into her pained silver eyes. "It's okay. Shh."

"Here it comes." Azalea muttered, as the baby's head appeared. After an hour of pushing, and pain, the deed was done and baby was out. But they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Take the baby, clean it up. There are clothes in the attic." Azalea commanded, gently putting the baby into her husband's arms. "Something's wrong. I think June got sick."

"It's a girl right?" Thomas asked, looking at the baby.

"Yes." Azalea said softly, looking at the infant fondly. "Now go!"

"Azalea." June whispered weakly. "Is it...okay?"

"Yes." She said, quickly going to her side. "You'll see her soon."

"Her?" June breathed, then smiled. "Juliett. So beautiful."

"Your going to see her, June." Azalea said firmly, getting close to tears. "You're going to be-"

"Don't say fine." She whispered, closing her eyes. "We both know damn well that I won't be."

"Yes you will!" Azalea growled. "We just need some potion, I have some downstairs. I'll just go-"

"No, Az." June said, grabbing her arm. "It's too late."

"Why? Why is it too late?" Azalea asked, choking on her tears. June held out her hand, and next to her wedding band was a simple golden ring with a black stone in the middle.

"I stole it from him." June whispered. "It's a Horcrux. You need to put it somewhere. At the Gaunt house. You know where it is correct?"

Azalea nodded mutely before slowly slipping the ring off of her finger, and putting it into a box nearby. The tears suddenly flowed out of her eyes and over her cheeks. A mix between a moan and a sob strangled its way out of her throat, and June did the same. The two friends cried for the life that they shared together, and the future they would never spend together. June got paler and paler, and they cried for a long time. Right before June died, she started to sing. She didn't know why though. Maybe she was going mad. Maybe she need comfort. But the next thing she knew she started to sing a song that her mother used to sing to her at night.

_Mmm, I want to linger Mmm, a little longer Mmm, a little longer here with you_

_Mmm, its such a perfect night Mmm, it doesn't seem quite right Mmm, that this should be my last with you_

_Mmm, and come September Mmm, I will remember Mmm, our happy days and sad ones too._

_and as the years go by Mmm, I'll think of you inside Mmm, This is good night and not good bye_

_Mmm_

And after that, June Welsh took her last breath. Azalea looked at her friend, tears silently falling off her face.

"You twit." She moaned, hugging June's body. "You bloody fool. You always had to be the hero."

"Is she...?" Thomas asked, walking into the room with the infant. Azalea looked up and nodded solemnly, then bit her trembling lip. Thomas looked away, shedding a few tears of his own. The baby, sensing something was wrong, started to cry.

"Juliett." Azalea murmured, looking at the girl. The baby's silver grey eyes were filled with tears, and she started to tremble in the blanket she was wrapped in.

"Oh," Thomas said suddenly, nervously fingering the blanket. "There's something you need to see."

"What is it? Is something wrong with her?" She asked, suddenly alert. She rushed over to the baby, and Thomas slowly unwrapped the blanket around her stomach. And there, already branded, was the Dark Mark. Juliett, unaware of the seriousness of the situation, sniffled, then sneezed. Azalea looked suddenly stony. "It doesn't change anything. We're going to take care of her."

"We have work." Thomas said, wrapping the girl up again.

"The Weasleys." Azalea suddenly said. "They can take her in."

"Good idea." He agreed, leaving the room. "We'll go by Floo Powder."

And a few hours later, they were in the living room of the Weasleys, explaining the story.

"Of course we'll take her." Molly Weasley said, talking the baby from Azalea's arms. "I just had one. Ron, that's his name. And of course my older boys will watch over her. I won't tell them who her father is though, but she'll be safe here. I've always wanted a daughter too."

"Can she keep her last name though?" Azalea pleaded, not wanting June to be forgotten. Mrs. Weasley looked up, shocked.

"Why, of course! People are going to know she's not a Weasley right away with those caramel colored hair." She exclaimed, smiling gently at Azalea. "Juliett Riddle it will be."

"Not Riddle, Welsh." Azalea breathed, fastening her cloak around her. "Thank you Molly. For everything."

"No problem, dear." Mrs. Weasley assured her. "Good night."

"Goodnight." Azalea said. She then walked outside and sighed before singing. "This is goodnight its not goodbye, Mmm."


	2. Meet Juliet

**EmberRose: Please review! Don't know how I'm doing without your wonderful reviews!**

**Alice: Diffidently.**

**EmberRose: Yay! Now. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Harry Potter.**

Azalea came and visited Juliett as much as she could, singing her the lullaby that June sang before she died. Eventually though, Azalea and her husband got assigned a very difficult mission that she knew she probably wouldn't survive. So one last time, she went to Juliett's new home, and took her in her arms. The little girl was a few months old, with caramel curls starting to grow. The other boys took it upon themselves to watch over the small girl, usually staying by her side. The two twins almost never left her side, already teaching her their mischievous ways even though they were only two years old. So Azalea was pretty confident that Juliett would be just fine. With a sigh, she sat in the old rocking chair in the empty room with the small bundle in her arms.

"Mmm I want to linger. Mmm a little longer. Mmm a little longer here with you." She started to sing, stroking Juliett's hair short ringlets. She then was struck with inspiration. She conjured a small, blue box and a silver key, then opened it and restarted her song. "Mmm I want to linger. Mmm a little longer. Mmm a little longer here with you..."

Once she was finished singing, she closed the small box, and set it on the ground with the key on top of it. She rocked with the child some more, speaking gentle words to it while soaking in her appearance. She knew that their time was limited, and this probably was the last time that she would ever she Juliett, so she savored the small girl's big silver eyes, so much like June's, and her plush pink lips. She rocked her for a few more moments, then kissed her forehead gently before standing up and walking out of the room to give her to Molly. Molly took the baby, then gave Azalea a big hug.

"Be safe." She said, looking into Azalea's deep emerald colored eyes.

"I'll try." She responded, before leaving to go on her mission. Molly smiled at the baby sadly, before leaving to tell the boys that they can have their best friend back.

A few hours later, Thomas and Azalea Black were dead.

Years later, the Weasleys were done having kids, and Fred and George were off to Hogwarts. At Kings Cross, Juliett sat there sniffling, refusing to look at the twins.

"It's okay, Juliett." George said, putting an arm around his best friend. "You'll becoming with us in a few years. You and Ronnie. And you'll have Ginny to hang out with!"

"Don't call me Ronnie." The nine year-old Ronald Weasley said, his face flushing.

"But that's forever away." Juliett whined, jutting out her bottom lip.

"We'll write to you." Fred laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders like his brother had.

"Promise?" She sniffed, looking into his brown eyes with her wide grey ones.

"Promise." They both said, before getting on the train with their three older brothers.

"Be good!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at them. They snorted loudly then, disappeared into the deep parts of the train. Mrs. Weasley led the children back through the barrier and back to the waiting car. When they got home, Juliett rushed upstairs and grabbed the metal box that she got from her mum's best friend before she died. She took the key from the chain around her neck, and inserted it into the lock. She twisted it, then leaned back and waited. The top slowly opened, revealing Phoenix with it's wings outstretched, then music poured out of it like a ghostly tune. Juliett pawed around the bottom of the box, till she found what she was looking for. A few pictures littered the bottom, the only things that connected her to her real family.

"Mummy." She whispered, stroking the picture of her mum. June Welsh wore a strapless red dress that flowed to the ground, her caramel curls, not unlike her own, were flowing down her back, and her sliver grey eyes glinted mischievously. There was also a man in the picture. He was very handsome, with sleek black hair, brown eyes, and a smirk plastered on his face. Some more showed her mum's friend, and of her grandparents. Once the voice stopped singing, Juliett put the pictures back, and pulled out a crystal necklace with what looked like fire danced inside. She examined it for a moment, then put it back with the pictures, and gently put it under her bed. Ginny's bed was across from Juliett's but Ginny never annoyed Juliett except when she wanted something really bad.

"This is goodnight its not goodbye. Mmm." Juliett sang sweetly, before walking out of the room.


	3. The Start of Our Story

**EmberRose: Please review! Don't know how I'm doing without your wonderful reviews!**

**Alice: Come on! Pweeze review!**

**EmberRose: Yay! Now. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Harry Potter.**

"Juliet wake up!" Ginny yelled in my ear. "Wake up! Harry's gonna be here soon!"

"Gin, Harry and Alia don't come until five." I groaned, rolling over in my bed.

"Fine! Go back to bed. I'm gonna eat all of the bacon though." Ginny called, running out of the room and down the stairs.

"You better not!" I yelled as my eyes flew open. Ginny just laughed evilly and ran down the stairs. I jumped out of bed and tugged on a sweatshirt before running down the steps after my adoptive sister. I skidded to a stop outside of Fred and George's room, and knocked on their door.

"Fred! George! You better get downstairs, or Mum's gonna have kittens!" I shouted, knocking some more.

"Oi! Quiet down, Juliet!" Ron shouted from his own room.

"She doesn't have too! The muggles in town need their daily wake up call." George joked, popping out of his room with Fred behind him.

"Shut up." I muttered, shoving him playfully. They just messed up my shoulder-length ringlets even more, and hooked their arms around my shoulder. I laughed as they guided me down the steep steps and into the kitchen. We had a meager breakfast of bread and jam, before going outside to play Quidditch. Ron and Ginny came out to play with us, so I played on their team because Fred and George were kind of professionals. Around noon Hermione came, so we stopped our game to hang out with her. We talked for a while, agreeing that we couldn't wait for Harry and his twin Alia to get here. After we had lunch, I headed upstairs to Fred and George's room with the twins.

"Do you have the goods?" Fred stage whispered to me as he shut the door. I sat down on George's bed with him, and sighed.

"Yes." I said, shaking my head. "But you guys so owe me."

"Yes we will, if you give us the goods!" George stated, putting an arm around me.

"Fine." I muttered, plopping a large stack of papers onto the bed. "Copies of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the real deal."

"Blimey, Juliet!" George exclaimed as his eyes raked over one of the papers. "How did you manage to get these? Mum burnt the real papers."

"I made a copy of all of them along time ago. I had a feeling this would happen." I sighed, smirking lightly at their bemused expressions. "But you still owe me big time. Mum probably would have kept me from the Hogwarts if she found out I got these for you! I would have been de-gnoming the garden for the rest of the summer!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Fred sighed, putting down one of the papers. "Maybe grounded for life, having to do all of the chores, and staying from the Quidditch World Cup, but Hogwarts is serious."

"Cause that is so much better." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Now we only have one last thing to do today." Fred said evilly.

"And that would be." I asked, motioning for him to continue. I got my answer when he held up a bag of Ton-Tongue Toffee.

"And I know a certain someone-" He said.

"A small and innocent looking someone." George agreed, grinning like a maniac.

"To get Dad to let us go with him and Ron to get Harry from his awful relative's house." Fred continued, looking directly at me. I just sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

"Please, Dad!" I begged, giving my dad a pleading look. "Pretty please! We really want to see Harry's house!"

"You saw it when you broke him out two years ago." Dad sighed, shaking his head.

"But we didn't get to see his house." I argued, widening my silver/grey eyes even more. "Pweeze?"

"Now don't give me that look, Juliet." He said sternly, trying not to break under my innocent look. "You know that they don't like wizards. The less that go, the better."

"Fine. But I think Mum would like to know about a certain someone who is rebuilding a certain flying car in a certain shed." I threatened, my eyes flashing dangerously. Dad paled at that thought, and breathed out deeply.

"You wouldn't." Dad said, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh Mum!" I called up the stairs.

"Wait! Wait." Dad hissed, pulling me away from the steps. "Fine. You can come. But no fooling around."

"Love you, Daddy." I said sweetly, kissing his cheek. I ran back up the steps into Fred and George's room, beaming broadly. "We can go."

"Have we ever told you that we love you?" George sighed, smirking at me. I blushed lightly. I had always had a crush on George. Everyone else was like a family to me, but George had always been something more.

"We owe you big time." Fred agreed, making me laugh.

"Yes. Yes you do." I laughed, hugging them.

* * *

"Ready? Fred? George? Ron? Juliet?" Dad asked, straitening his robes, and grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. We all nodded and waited for him to go through so we could.

"Number Four, Privet Drive." Mr. Weasley stated clearly, throwing down the powder.

"Ladies first!" I sang, dancing in front of Ron and grabbing some Floo Powder. "Number Four, Privet Drive!"

I threw down the powder and felt something tug me up and around. I clamped my mouth and eyes shut as I spun faster and faster, then I stumbled out of the fireplace...wait. I just fell onto a wall. Ouch.

"Dad! What's going on?" I moaned, rubbing my sore nose. Suddenly another person came into our small room of happiness and fun.

"Ouch! Fred, no- go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake- tell George not to-" But Dad didn't talk fast enough. Sure enough George had materialized next to me, his chest pressing me against the wall again.

"Ouch!" I yelped, trying to squirm around.

"George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron-" Dad started again, but Fred cut him off.

"Maybe Harry or Alia can hear us, Dad- maybe he'll be able to let us out-"

We all started to hammer on the boards.

"Harry? Alia?" I called, through George's chest. "Harry, can you hear us?"

"Mr. Weasley, can you hear me?" Harry asked, sounding like he was going to laugh.

"Way to ignore me." I muttered, making George give a throaty laugh.

"Shh!"

"Mr. Weasley, it's Harry...the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there."

"Damn! What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?"

"They've got an electric fire." Harry explained.

"Really?" Dad sounded too excited. "Eclectic, you say? With a _plug_? Gracious, I must see that...Let's think...ouch! Ron!"

"What are doing here? Has something gone wrong?" He asked.

"Oh no, Ron." Fred said very sarcastically. "No. This is exactly where we wanted to end up!"

"Yup. Having the time of our lives here." George agreed in my ear. My heart beat fast as I just realized how close Fred was to me. A furious blush rose to my cheeks, making me feel very self-conscious.

""Boys, boys...and girl," Dad said vaguely. "I'm trying to think of what to do...yes...only way...stand back, Harry."

With an earsplitting _bang_, the boards blasted out, spilling us out onto the carpet.

"That was...fun." I spat vindictively, rubbing my head.

"That's better," Panted Dad, brushing dust from his green robes, and straitening his glasses. "Ah- you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!"

"Um, Dad. I think your overwhelming them." I whispered to him, as he held out his hand for them to shake.

"Er- yes. Sorry," Dad apologized abashed. "Well...Hello, Harry! Got your trunk ready?"

"It's upstairs." Harry said, grinning.

"We'll get it." Fred said at once. We all gave Harry a wink before we left the room and went upstairs.

"Phase one, complete." George murmured, smiling at me. I just sighed and shook my head. We grabbed Harry's trunk, went over the plan once more, then heaved it downstairs. As they spotted Harry's cousin, Dudley, their faces morphed into identical evil grins.

"Ah, right," said Dad. "Better get cracking then. _Incendio! _Off you go then, Fred."

"Coming." Fred said innocently. "Oh no- hang on."

I helped him scramble to pick up the toffee's, 'accidently leaving one behind. He gave the Dursleys a cheery wave, then stepped into the fire and said "the Burrow!" After he disappeared, George and I went forward with the trunk. He went first with the heavy trunk, then I went. As we stumbled out of the fireplace, I was surprised to find Bill and Charlie at our table.

"Bill! Charlie!" I squealed, throwing myself into their arms. "I didn't know you guys were coming here before the match!"

"Yup!" Charlie said cheerfully. Ron fell out of the fireplace next, and went to sit on the counter by Hermione.

"Harry should be on his way." He informed us. A few minutes passed, and Harry finally flew out of the fireplace with his twin Alia.

"Did he eat it?" Fred asked in an excited tone.

"Yeah," Harry said, straitening up. "What _was _it?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," George said brightly. "Fred and I invented them, and we've been looking for a test subject all summer."

"I said no." I laughed, smirking lightly. The small kitchen erupted with laughter, and I leaned on the counter in between the twins as Charlie and Bill introduced themselves. Alia gave me a grin and shoved her way between me and Fred.

"How are you?" She asked, staring at me with her pretty, green eyes.

"Good." I sniffed, glancing at the lightning shaped scar, barley visible on her neck because of her dark hair covering it. Dad fell out of the fireplace next almost ten minutes later.

"That wasn't funny, Fred!" Dad shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything," said Fred with another evil grin. "I just dropped it... It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose!" Dad roared. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet-"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked eagerly, making me face palm.

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!"

Dad gave us an angry look as we roared with laughter for a second time.

"It isn't funny! That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half of my life campaigning the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons-"

I breathed a sigh of relief because he didn't know about me being involved.

"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle!" Fred protested.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git," Said George, making me giggle. He turned to look at Harry. "Isn't he, Harry? Alia?"

"Yeah, he is, Mr. Weasley." Harry said earnestly. Alia nodded in agreement.

"That's not the point!" Dad raged. "You wait until I tell your mother-"

"tell me what?" A voice asked behind him. Mum. "Oh hello, Harry, Alia, dears. Tell me what, Arthur?"

Dad hesitated. He wasn't really going to tell Mum about what Fred and George did. For a while we sat in silence.

"Tell me what, Arthur." Mum repeated in a dangerous tone.

"Um. Oh Hermione! Lets to show Alia and Harry where they'll be sleeping." I suggested, pulling on Alia's arm. "Come on Ron."

"He knows where he's sleeping," Ron said, "in my room, he slept there last-"

"We can all go." Hermione said pointedly.

"Oh." said Ron, cottoning on. "Right."

"We'll come too." George said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

_"You stay where you are!" _Snarled Mrs. Weasley.

"Not one word." I hissed in George's ear before rushing off with my group.

We all edged out of the kitchen and up the stairs with Ginny joining our quartet.

"That was close." I said, shaking my head in relief. "Curse those Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as we climbed the stairs. We all gave a laugh, minus Hermione.

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning their room-" Ron started to tell the story, so I just tuned out. Oh, the life of a Weasley.


End file.
